Dead hearts
by jannbusa
Summary: this story is our world with all the kingdom hearts crew and also the return of the no hearts
1. Chapter 1

This story is dead or alive cross over with kingdom hearts

This story is dead or alive cross over with kingdom hearts. Havn't played kingdom hearts, youll be okay.

If u like this story review it and ill write a second chapter.

??

Kairi looked up at the sunny sky on their little island laying on the sand with Sora and Riku right next to her. They looked up at the sunny cloudless sky as the clouds drifted upon the air. Suddenly the gummi ship crashed threw the clouds as it rained down plummeting down to the beach on the island!

Kairi saw the gummi ship as she jumped! '"Wow! Snap we gotta go!" Kairi told as Sora and Riku agreed both standing up as they both jolted away from the beach!They barely got of the sand as the gummi ship crashed into the sand flying sand into Kairi's face! They all looked at the gummi ship as Riku and Sora barely realized what it was! The door on it swung open as Sora and Riku ran for it in joy! Kairi didn't look trust worthy enouph as she pulled out her key blades in each hand! Goofy Donald and Mickey both ran out fo the ship jumping in joy to see there old friends! Goofy and Donald tackled Sora to the sand! Sora laughed glad to see his old friends! Riku tackled Mickey to the sand in joy! They all lauphed as Sora then glanced up seeing Kairi, she was tense and looked like she was about to fight.

"Kairi, it's okay, these are our friends." Sora tried to tell. Kairi didn't un tense though as she stared at Goofy and Donald! Suddenly Minnie and Daisy strolled out of the ship in their queen clothing. Kairi saw them as she smiled.

"You guys came all the way here?" Kairi screamed as she pout her key blades away as she ran to her friends! She reached them as she had to bend down to hug them, they where real cartoons but there still really short. When every one was done mauling each other they all stood up looking calm.

"So why are you guys here?" Riku asked. "Well we came to show you guys a new world we found huguh." Goofy told happily. "What's it like?" Sora asked. "We don't know that's why we came here first." Donald told in his throaty voice as usual. "Let's go man. Come-on." Minnie told swaying her hands to the ship. "Woo yeah." Kairi shouted as everyone loaded onto the ship.

Once everyone was loaded onto the ship they started to get of the island heading for the mysterious planet. They all where going to it as they where going a NASA rocket just suddenly came in there way! Donald was driving and he was talking to Goofy and Sora. Kairi was talking to Daisy as she glanced out the window seeing the Nasa ship!

"Donald look out!" Kairi screamed pointing at the ship! Donald looked out the window as he gripped the steering wheel swirving it away! The gummi ship barely kinked the ship as they swerved into earth's gravity! Kairi and Minnie where gripping onto the seats as the gravity made the ship go straight down! Everyones feet lifted off the ground as Sora was suddenly shot into the air crashing into the wall on the back of the ship! He smacked his back into it as suddenly the Gummi ship crashed into a plane as the plane was thrown threw the air as the ship spun around! Sora crashed into one of the ships at the front of the ship! He pulled out his keyblade stabbing one into a wall and with his other hand gripped onto the seat! The ship spun in mid air as Kairi spun in the air as bth her feet stomped onto the back of the ship's wall! She looked up as she saw pen's papers flying everywhere in the ship. The ship spun as she lost her footing smacking her back on the wall bye her as she fell to the ground!

Tina and Hitomi where walking out of a Mall with shopping bags filled with clothes, they where talking about something as they both giggled. They heard people screaming as they where looking up at the sky running away. Hitomi and Tina where curiouse as they looked up seeing the gummi ship crashing down to the earth! They dropped their bags as they followed the crowd running away! The gummi ship crashed into the street as Tina and Hitomi dove away! The gummi ship crashed into the street meters away from their feet! Hitomi hit the ground as Tina followed! Hitomi looked behind her as she saw the doors to the gummi ship open! Hitomi crawled to her feet as she saw goofy fall out of the door landing face first.

She saw the dog like alien fall to the ground as unfearless she stood up as Goofy was at her feet. "Oh look Tina, it's a retarded dog." She told Tina bending down to pet Goofy. Tina looked up at her with a weird face.

Goofy looked up at her as he smiled, "Hugguh thanks." Goofy laughed to her! "Aaah!" Hiotmi screamed as she jumped away from Goofy! Tina widened her eyes, "Dogs don't talk!" Tina gasped jumping to her feet!

In the ship Sora and Kairi where looking at Hitomi and Tina! "Goofy's in trouble!" Sora gasped as he jumped out of the ship pulling out his key blade swiping for Hitomi! Hitomi quickly jumped to the side dodging! Tina saw Sora as she snapped a kick for his stomach kicking him to the air! Kairi then jumped out of the ship swiping for Tina's head! Tina took the hit as she flew back into the air hitting the street! Hitomi jumped out of the air from behind Tina as she swiped a kick for Kairi as Kairi ducked as Hitomi landed on the street as Sora swiped his Keybalde at Hitomi! Hitomi quickly grabbed the harmless part of the blade as she swung her other fists into his stomach! Sora flew back as Tina jumped from behind him kicking both feet into his back! Sora then flew forward as Hitomi grabbed Kairi's arm as she spun around flinging her to Sora! Sora started to get up as Kairi landed on him crashing him into the ground! Hitomi stood on their right side as Tina stood on the other side! They both started to run for Sora as Donald jumped out of the ship swinging his staff around! Lightning bursted from the sky as the lightning landed inches away from Tina and Hitomi! They both jumped as they looked at Donald putting on a weird face at the strange duck.


	2. Chapter 2 Dead Hearts fight

This is the second chapter of dead hearts

This is the second chapter of dead hearts. Thanks for reviewing but to get the third chapter u still have to review.

Donald ran out of the ship to the side of Sora and Kairi! Tina and Hitomi stood at each others side! They all got into their fighting poses, just staring at each other angrily! Suddenly Donald threw his staff into the air as rain poured to the ground! Tina ran up to Donald as she jumped into the air kicking both feet into Donald's stomach! Donald fell back smacking into the gummi ship! Tina landed on her feet as she looked behind her seeing Kairi swipe a key blade for her! Tina jumped back dodging as she then swiftly ducked down to the ground as the key blade flew over her head! She looked up as she kicked her boot into Kairi's stomach!

Kairi flew back landing on the ground! Suddenly she saw Hitomi glide threw the about to land on her! She quickly pulled out her keyblades as she made an x shape as a shield! Hitomi landed on the keyblades as Kairi threw her arms up throwing her into the air!

Hitomi jumped up with both of the power she was high into the air! Sora jumped into the air after her! Hitomi looked down on him as he jumped up pulling out his keyblades! Hitomi tensed her body as Sora was thrown to her! He got close to her as he quickly swiped his keyblade for her! Hitomi quickly blocked swiping the keyblade away! She kicked her foot into his stomach as he pulled away for a little while! He then swiped his key blade for her as Hitomi blocked and swiped a punch for his face as he swiped that away! Hitomi then grabbed the handle as she spun around throwing Sora down! Sora flew down to the ground!

Tina grabbed Donald's staff as she spun it around blocking Kairi's swipe she kicked for Kairi as Kairi jumped onto her leg punching into Tina's face! Tina took the hit harshly as she flew back smacking into the gummi ship! Donald jumped into the air in front of Tina as he clenched his wing punching into Tina's face! Tina took the hit as she stepped back in pain! Donald then waved his wing around as fire absorbed around it! He jumped up one last time as he threw the fire at Tina! Tina snapped her arms in front of her head as the fire made her drop the staff! Donald ran up to the staff as he picked it up!

Sora suddenly smacked into the ground next to Donald! Kairi ran to there side as she charged up her keyblades! Tina and Hitomi stood at the end of the street with the mysterious crowd behind her! Suddenly Sora Kairi and Donald started out in a run for Hitomi and Tina as Hitomi and Tina started to run back to them! Suddenly Brad Wong jumped out of nowhere drunkenly! He started out in a run in front of Hitomi and Tina! He ran to Donald as he slid down kicking both feet into Donald as he was thrown into the air as Hitomi kicked him up like a soccer ball!

Donald flew threw the air as he spun his staff around as he then charged and threw it at Tina and Hitomi as a gust of wind came out of the staff throwing them forwards! Hitomi landed in front of Brad Wong as Brad Wong swiped a punch for Kairi! Kairi flew back hitting the gummi ship as her key blades slid out of her hands! She hit the gummi ship as she slowly slided to the ground! Tina suddenly ran for her clenching her fists! Kairi then grabbed her keyblades as she jumped up swiping the for Tina's feet! Tina swiftly jumped over the keyblade as she spun around seeing Hitomi and Brad Wong at her side!

The 3 kingdom hearts people started out in a run for them! The dead or alive people waited for them to get close as they quickly clenched their fists punching them away! The kingdom hearts people hit the ground down the street as Hitomi Tina and Brad Wong ran for them!

Kairi stood up as suddenly Goofy jumped from behind them as he punched his shield into Tina's back! Tina fell to the ground as Goofy spun around throwing his shield around! Hitomi saw the shield as it punched into her face! She fell to the ground as Goofy grabbed the shield jumping behind Brad Wong as he punched into his back! The three people fell to the ground!

Hitomi started to get up getting on all 4's as she looked up in front of her as suddenly jumped up pushing his shield down to her! Hitomi quickly rolled around as she pushed both her feet out! Goofy landed on her feet as she pulled one leg back as she then pushed it out throwing Goofy back onto the street! Hitomi jumped up onto her feet as Kairi ran for her!

Kairi swung her keyblade around like a bat! Hitomi spun under her swipe as she jumped back up to her feet kicking into her stomach! Quicker then she could see Sora suddenly ran from behind her punching the handle of his key blade into her back! Hitomi gasped in pain as she was thrown forward as suddenly Goofy was right there swiping his shield around punching it into her face! Hitomi fell back onto the ground! Goofy slid the shield threw his hands as he then pulled it behind him about to throw his shield like a Frisbee! He threw his arm forward as Tina quickly grabbed the shield as she was thrown threw the air! She spun sideways as she quickly landed on her feet. She snapped her head up to Goofy as he threw his shield up at her! Tina quickly grabbed the top as she threw it back down! Goofy's arms where thrown down as she then kicked her leg up kicking into his dog like face! Goofy's head was thrown to the side AS Tina grabbed the back of his head as she jumped up body slamming the ground throwing his face into the cement street!

Hitomi jumped over Kairi's key blade swipe as she then blocked Donald's staff being thrown to her face! Kairi spun around about to swipe Hitomi! Hitomi quickly jumped up kicking Kairi's face! Donald then spun his staff around throwing Hitomi to the ground onto her back! She then saw Kairi pull out her key blade punching down to Hitomi's face! Hitomi then jumped over barely dodging as Donald smacked his staff into the back of her head! Hitomi's face smacked into the ground! She jerked her face up in pain groaning!

Brad Wong jumped back dodging a key blade swipe! Sudenly Hitomi and Tina jumped up to his level as suddenly the entire kingdom hearts people threw there weapons at them! Hitomi barely grabbed Goofy's shield as suddenly Donald's staff swung into her face! The dead or alive people stepped back in pain!

Suddenly Kairi and Sora jumped into the air diving down at the dead or alive people! Hitomi and Brad Wong swiftly dodged Sora as he jumped forward landing in the revolving doors of the building behind them! He hit the ground as he stood up as suddenly Kairi smacked her key blades into Tina as she flew back hitting the revolving doors flying Sora back into the building! Tina fell threw to as she rolled on the carpet!

Sora jumped up to his feet as he flew his key blade down to Tina! Tina saw his hit coming as she quickly bent forward as the keyblade stabbed into the carpet behind her! She wrapped her arms around the key blade pulling her body up kicking Sora's head! Sora stepped back in pain as Tina jumped to her feet as Sora swiped his keyblade to her! The key blade punched into her chest flying her back! Hitomi suddenly jumped threw the revolving doors kicking Sora's back!

The employees of the building where screaming getting away from the fighting people! Sora was thrown forward as Tina then grabbed his legs throwing him up! Sora did a back flip landing on his stomach as Kairi ran threw the revolving doors pulling out her key blades about to stab into Hitomi's stomach! She threw her arms forward as suddenly Jann Lee jumped threw the air kicking a foot into Kairi's face! In pain Kairi flew to the side spinning threw the air landing on her stomach! She then looked up as she stumbled to her feet!

Sora jumped from behind her swiping his key blade for Jann Lee's feet! Jann Lee jumped over it as he then kicked for Sora as Sora swiped the kick away striking a cut in Jann Lee's dress pants! Jann Lee then kicked his other foot out as it cutted into Sora's stomach as he bent forward in pain! Jann Lee than kneed into his face! Sora jumped back in pain as he quickly threw his arm forward as his key blade stabbed into Jann Lee's stomach! Jann Lee flew back in pain as Sora then clenched is fists then opened his hand as a light glowed at his palm making another key blade! Jann Lee smacked into the wall as suddenly Donald was thrown threw the revolving doors!

Then Brad Wong ran threw the revolving doors spinning his body around punching into Donald's face! Then Goofy ran threw the doors punching his shield into Brad Wong's head! Brad Wong fell forward in pain as Goofy then ran forward punching his shield into Hitomi's head! Hitomi flew back as she stumbled onto an elevator!

Goofy ran for the elevator as Kairi stopped him with her key blade. He looked at her as she looked back. "It's my turn." Kairi told as she dove into the elevator! The doors slided close behind her! Hitomi dove away from a key blade swipe as her back was pushed into the buttons pressing down all of them. Kairi held out her key blade as she pushed it forward for Hitomi! Hitomi quickly grabbed it as she pulled the blade closer forcing Kairi's arm forward! She then kicked her foot up kicking into her arm pit loosening her grip of her key blade! The doors to the elevator opened as Hitomi swung the key blade out of the elevator as it dug into an office cubicle! Kairi started to get out of the elevator as Hitomi then grabbed her arm as she twisted it around!

"Oww." Kairi groaned in pain as Hitomi then threw her to the elevator wall shaking the elevator! Hitomi then snapped a kick into her knee making her bend over! Hitomi then grabbed her shoulder throwing her head up and down! She then kneed into her face throwing her back! Kairi was thrown back hitting into the other wall! She groaned in pain one last time as Hitomi stepped up to her clenching her fists!

Hitomi threw a punch for her as Kairi quickly ducked! Hitomi's fists dug into the elevator wall as Kairi jumped up swiping a punch for Hitomi! Hitomi quickly blocked as Kairi threw another punch! Hitomi blocked as she then threw a punch! Kairi grabbed her punch as she threw it up into the air! She then grasped both fists together punching into Hitomi's stomach! Hitomi flew back smacking into the door of the elevator!

Jann Lee kicked Goofy back as Goofy smashed into a door that said STAIRS over the front! Jann Lee then jumped forward kicking his foot out as Goofy jumped to the side barely dodging! Jann Lee crashed threw the wall as he looked behind him seeing Goofy run threw punching his shield forward! Jann Lee then grabbed his shield pulling it up as he kneed into Goofy's stomach! Goofy stepped back in pain as Tina jumped from behind him tackling him into Jann Lee!

The three fell to the ground as suddenly a bundle of cash was thrown out of Jann Lee's suite pocket! It was thrown up the stairs landing on the top of the next fleet of steps! Tina looked up seeing the money as she quickly jumped up onto her feet.

"Free money!" She told as she started to race up the stairs! "No!" Jann lee told as he gripped her foot forcing her to the steps with a clang!

Hitomi grabbed Kairi's fists throwing it to the side as Kairi then swung another punch! Hitomi quickly grabbed that one as Kairi threw another punch as Hitomi grabbed both of them! None of either one had free hands to punch as in anger Kairi smashed her forehead into Hitomi's face! The doors of the elevator slided open as Hitomi stepped out of it in pain as Kairi then jumped out of it punching into Hitomi's stomach! In pain Hitomi was thrown threw the air as Kairi then ran up to her!

In pain and anger Hitomi grabbed Kairi's arm spinning around forcing Kairi to crash threw the STAIRS door! Hitomi ran out of the door as she then jumped into the air grabbing Kairi's shoulder punching into her face! Kairi fell back falling down the metal fleet of steps! As she hit the bottom she looked up seeing Hitomi jumping down the fleet of steps to her! Kairi jumped back barely dodging as Hitomi's foot crashed into the metal floor!

If u review this the next chapter will tell the big story about why there fighting but trust me its not just D.O.A. and KH.


	3. Chapter 3 The winners! Woo yEAH!

Sorry it took me forever to make this chapter

Sorry it took me forever to make this chapter. Im trying to make my writing quicker but I have to go to a wedding tomarrow. Ewww I mean my cous is cool but its at 11 30!! Way to early for me. But enjoy/

Alksjdfhlaksjdfhlakjpiubcpiweubpqiuvbpqcmieunqo9incqpoivnqpubcpqoviubqpoucbqpo

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tina ran to the bundle of cash gripping onto it as she spun under a punch from Jann Lee who wanted his money. Tina then jumped back as Jann Lee kicked for her as suddenly Donald smacked his staff into his back! Jann Lee stepped forward looking back as Donald quickly spun his staff in the air throwing fire at him! The fire struck his body throwing him back as he smacked into Tina! Tina fell back as the wad off cash fell back onto the next fleet of stairs. Jann Lee reached his hand for the money as Tina kicked his foot away but quickly ducked as a shield flew over her head!

Hitomi gripped onto Kairi's arm spinning in a circle as she jerked to a stop throwing Kairi down the fleet of steps. Kairi smacked into the metal floor on her back as Hitomi quickly jumped on one of the railings sliding down the steps as she jumped off landing next to Kairi! Kairi quickly jumped up as she clenched her fists punching it into Hitomi's cheek! Hitomi swayed her face to the side in pain. Kairi quickly clenched her other hand as a key blade formed inside her grip! Hitomi looked back at her as Kairi swiped the key blade for her head! Hitomi quickly jumped backwards as Kairi ran after her holding her key blade in both hands.

Goofy punched his shield forward as Tina dodged backwards barely dodging as suddenly Sora jumped over Goofy swiping his key blade forward slashing into the side of Tina's head leaving her to crash into the cold hard metal. Tina groaned in pain as she slid down to the ground. Sora ran forward for her as suddenly Brad Wong threw his fists into the side of Sora's face throwing him to the side! Sora spun in the air as he smacked into the ground as he then sat up in pain looking at Brad Wong! Brad Wong quickly took out a beer bottle as he threw it forward as Sora saw it coming! Donald quickly jumped in slashing lightning into the bottle as the glass shattered every where! Brad Wong looked down at the two as suddenly Goofy jumped in front of him punching his shield forward! Brad Wong quickly jumped back dodging as Jann Lee jumped form the side punching his knuckle into Goofy's side! Goofy stepped sideways in pain as suddenly Tina jumped forward punching her fists into his face! Goofy was thrown to the side crashing into a stair railing! The three looked at him as suddenly Donald ran in punching his staff into Tina's face! He jumped off her throwing lightning into the other two! Brad Wong and Jann Lee smacked into the stair way in pain as Donald ran forward after them! Tina quickly grabbed onto his wing as she threw him into the air! Donald flew up then down as Tina quickly punched her fists into his side as he was thrown to Sora and Goofy's side! Tina stood looking at them angrily as Brad Wong and Jann Lee ran to her side. Sora quickly caught Donald putting him on the ground as Goofy jumped up to their sides.

Kairi suddenly was thrown threw the air crashing into the metal ground in front of Sora and Donald. They looked down at their friend in surprise as Hitomi jumped to her friends side getting into a fighting pose. Kairi jumped up as she made two more new key blades! She ran forward as Sora Donald and Goofy followed her lead. Once they where close Hitomi and Jann Lee quickly jumped forward kicking into Goofy's and Sora's face! Goofy and Sora crashed onto the metal ground as Jann Lee jumped in between them! Hitomi ran forward as suddenly Kairi gripped onto her arm as she quickly swiped her key blade for Hitomi's feet as Hitomi was smashed onto the ground! Kairi jumped on top of her kneeing into her back! Donald jumped forward as Tina quickly punched him in the face throwing him back as Jann Lee kicked Donald's back throwing him forward! Jann Lee then turned around as Goofy gripped onto his shield as he then threw it forward like a Frisbee! Jann Lee quickly ducked under it as it smacked into Tina's legs! Tina fell to the ground with a hard thud!

Kairi jumped over her as she swiped her key blade for Tina! Tina quickly ducked under it as she tackled into her as she placed her knees over Kairi's shoulders as she punched both fists into her face! Kairi's face punched from side to side in pain as suddenly Sora tackled into Tina! The two went flying threw the air as they rolled threw the metal! Tina quickly kicked her foot into Sora's face as he was thrown off her! He smacked his body onto the metal as he quickly jumped off the ground onto his feet as Kairi ran to his side as Tina and Jan Lee ran for them!

Kairi and Sora both waited for the two to get close as they both punched there key blades forward! Tina and Jann Lee dodged to the side as Kairi and Sora both then kicked there feet forward into the two's stomachs! The two stepped back in pain as Kairi and Sora both quickly jumped forward elbowing into Tina's and Jann Lee's stomach as they then swiped their key blades with their free hand! Tina and Jann Lee where thrown away to the side as suddenly Hitomi jumped in kicking a foot into Sora's stomach throwing him back as Kairi threw her key blade at her! Hitomi quickly grabbed onto the end of the key blade effortlessly as she then stomped forward punching her other hand into Kairi's stomach throwing her back! Goofy jumped behind her swiping his shield as Hitomi quickly ducked as the shield swiped over her hair!

Hitomi then spun around swiping a kick fro his feet! She kicked Goofy's legs as Goofy fell to the ground as Hitomi looked up seeing Kairi swipe for Brad Wong's head! She quickly ran for the two to help her friend. Goofy looked up at her as he clutched onto his shield as he quickly threw his arm out as the shield flew threw the air smacking into Hitomi's back as she flew down to the ground with a giant thud!

Sora swiped his key blade for Tina throwing her back to Kairi and Brad Wong as he then ducked under Jann Lee's punch gripping onto his arm as he did a swift back flip throwing Jann Lee back to join Kairi and Brad Wong! He then ran up to Goofy's side as Donald reached their sides. Kairi kicked into Brad Wong's side throwing him back to hit Hitomi as she then jumped off the ground doing a back flip landing swiftly at Donald's side as she looked up at t eh dead or alive people line up.

Suddenly all of the Kingdom hearts people ran forward as did Dead or Alive! Suddenly flower pedals appeared behind Sora as Kasumi appeared in gripping onto him as she then disappeared again appearing high into the air as she threw him down! He crashed into the metal floor in between The group of people! They all jerked to a stop as they all looked up as suddenly Kasumi did a flip landing on the ground with a light thud as she faced Dead Or Alive. She then quickly turned around looking at Sora Kairi Donald and Goofy as she suddenly took out her kunai clutching it in her hands pointing it at them!

Donald suddenly jumped up as he threw his staff forward as a giant gust of wind blew out of it as hard as a tornado! Kasumi quickly gripped onto Hitomi as she made her hand sign as they both suddenly disappeared leaving flower pedals as the gust of wind threw Tina Brad Wong, and Jann Lee back to smack into the metal wall! Donald stopped his gust as Kairi Goofy and Sora ran past him as Donald quickly followed after them. Kasumi and Hitomi quickly appeared behind them as they ran after them with small metal thuds of their feet beating threw the metal.

Tina Jann Lee and Brad Wong smacked into the metal wall as they slid to the ground in pain! Brad Wong looked up at the Kingdom Hearts people as they ran for him! He quickly took a beer bottle in his hands as he gulped a few gulps as he felt better already as he jumped up spinning his hands in a fighting pose! Sora ran in the front as suddenly Brad Wong jumped up kicking into his face!

Sora did a quick back flip landing harshly on his stomach as Brad Wong jumped over Goofy's shield and Kairi's key blade as he gripped onto Sora's back as he spun around throwing him back wards! Hitomi quickly jumped up as she kicked into Sora's head throwing him back to the metal ground!

Brad Wong gripped onto Goofy's shield as he smacked it up into Goofy's head as he then jumped over some fire as he then kicked Donald like a soccer ball as Donald was thrown into a metal wall! Brad Wong then turned around kicking into Kairi's head! Kairi fell to the ground but Brad Won quickly grabbed onto her arm as he threw her into Goofy who was about to smack his shield on him! He looked around as Tina stepped up to his side as Sora ran up to them as he quickly threw his key blade out of his grasps! Tina quickly ducked under it as Brad Wong just widened his eyes as the key blade smacked into his stomach throwing him back to the wall with a loud thud! He was on the back with Jann Lee as Jann Lee quickly stepped up kicking into Kairi's back as Goofy punched his shield into Hitomi's head as she was thrown to the wall next to Brad Wong! Goofy pulled his arm behind his body as he threw It forward as the shield flew out of his hand heading for Hitomi and Brad Wong! Kasumi gasped for her friends as she quickly made her hand sign as she appeared in front of the shield as she quickly grabbed it! She then spun around as she jerked to a stop throwing the shield back as it smacked into Goofy's stomach! Kasumi ran forward for him as Hitomi and Brad Wong both jumped up to follow her. Kasumi reached up to Goofy as she gripped onto his head as she jumped forward throwing Goofy over her body as he crashed into Sora's feet!

Everyone jumped to their feet as they all ran for each other with Kasumi in the middle! Kasumi looked at all of the people that where running for her! They all got close as Kasumi made her hand sign but everyone touched her punching into each other! Suddenly all of them disappeared as they all appeared on the top of the building! Goofy stepped back in pain as he had to much pain to hold together as he sagged to the ground in pain.

Sora looked at his friend as he then looked up at Kairi and Donald. "I'm going to heal him but you guys need to keep us safe." Sora told as Kairi and Donald nodded as Kairi ran forward making one more key blade for both hands. Donald stayed behind to play as defender. Sora took out to bottles one was elixir and one was potion but there was no tag or anything as he try'd to figure witch one it was.

Kairi ran forward as Kasumi and Tina ran forward as suddenly Riku appeared in the air above her making his key blade as he dove down threw the air. Kairi kept running as suddenly Riku smacked his body into Kasumi as they both smacked into the ground! Kairi swiped her key blade into Tina's stomach throwing her back as suddenly a beer bottle was thrown to her! Kairi quickly jumped away as the beer bottle smacked at Donald's feet as glass shattered every where! Kairi looked up at Brad Wong.

"How many of those do you have?!" She shouted to Brad Wong as Hitomi jumped over her! Kairi looked up at her as Hitomi smacked into the ground behind her running forward for Goofy! Kairi turned around running for her as suddenly Jann Lee grabbed her hand pulling her away! Kairi looked back at him angrily. She quickly kicked his stomach as she used all of her force as she jumped off his body as Jann Lee was thrown to the ground! She landed right behind Hitomi as she dove for her feet as she gripped onto one throwing Hitomi to the ground! Hitomi smacked into the ground as she looked back at Kairi angrily as she stomped her boot onto Kairi's head throwing her back! Kairi slid back in pain as suddenly Donald swung his staff around as suddenly a giant gust of wind flew under Kairi and Hitomi as it threw them into the air as they crashed back into the crowd of fighters!

Jann Lee quickly punched with all of his power into Riku's face throwing him high into the air! Riku flung threw the air as he suddenly smacked into the ground into Sora's side as Sora stepped back in pain as both the bottles slid out of his hands! Suddenly Kasumi appeared in between them as she quickly smacked the handle of her kunai into Sora's head throwing him back! Kasumi then turned around as she swiped the kunai to Goofy as it hit him hard enough to throw him back to Sora! Sora stepped up as he saw Kasumi raise her hand up holding the kunai pointing it to Riku who was barely getting up from the ground! Suddenly Donald tackled into her as Kasumi rolled away as Sora threw his key blade! The key blade flew for Kasumi as she started to get up but the key blade smacked into her back throwing her forward!

Kasumi flew to Tina's side as Tina wrapped her arms around Kairi's head as she quickly stepped forward throwing Kairi to the ground! Kairi smacked into the ground in pain as she almost lost her consciousness. Kairi groaned in pain! Sora grabbed both potions as he placed them bye Goofy as he quickly raced forward to help Kairi that one potion was there only one!

As Sora ran Donald quickly followed at his side as Riku followed them from behind! Kasumi reached up to her feet as she looked up at Sora and Donald. She said a quick word to Brad Wong as she touched his shoulder making her hand sign as they both suddenly disappeared in flower pedals! They both suddenly appeared over Sora and Donald as Kasumi kicked both feet out kicking into Sora's head as Brad Wong gripped onto Donald as he did a front flip as he landed he threw Donald out of his hands! The duck flew threw the air smacking into Riku's face as Tina jumped over the two running for Goofy!

Goofy try'd one but it was the elixir! He quickly saw Tina coming as he opened the second bottle! Tina reached in front of him as she quickly kicked the bottle out of his hand! The bottle flew over the edge of the building! Goofy gasped as he looked up at Tina as Tina quickly punched into his face as Goofy fell back unconscious! Tina smiled evilly as she saw that Goofy was out! She then turned around as suddenly Riku smacked his key blade into her face! Tina flew to the ground in pain! She then noticed that she was almost out too!

Riku swiped his key blade for her body as Tina quickly jumped up to her feet dodging as she then punched into Riku's face throwing him back! Riku flew back as suddenly Jann Lee punched into his back throwing him forward to smack into the ground!

Kairi barely got up but was still tired as suddenly Kasumi appeared in front of her kicking into her stomach throwing her up into the air! Suddenly Kasumi appeared behind her as she gripped onto her arm as she threw her down to the ground! Kairi flew threw the air as her body quickly smashed into Sora! The two hit the ground in too much pain to go on!

Kasumi landed on the ground as she spun around throwing her kunai as it flew threw the air suddenly stabbing into Donald's foot! Donald screamed in pain as suddenly Hitomi ran in front of him as she pulled the kunai out but kicked his face throwing him back as Donald hit the ground unconscious! Riku stood in between the crowd as he quickly threw a key blade as it smacked into Tina! Tina took the hit as she flew threw the air smacking into the ground with too much pain she didn't even try to get up but after a few minutes she started to sit up as Hitomi then jumped over her friend as she ran for Riku in anger! She reached him as she gripped onto his arm she threw him into the air!

"Kasumi!" Hitomi shouted as Kasumi quickly disappeared as she appeared over Riku kicking into Riku's stomach! Riku flew down to the ground as suddenly Brad Wong did a back flip kicking into his back throwing him forward! Jann Lee quickly punched into Riku's face as Tina gripped onto his neck as she put him in a head lock as she jumped up and let her body fall to the ground as Riku smacked into the ground with too much pain to proceed either!

&

yes Dead or alive did just win the fight! But that is not the entire story so review to get the next chapter. Thank u YGA please do not review but everyone else is cool enough to.


	4. Chapter 4 donivan

Thanks for the reviews sorry about organization xw something I never finished the second game so please bear with me

Thanks for the reviews sorry about organization xw something I never finished the second game so please bear with me.

But review to get the next chapter.

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Kasumi Tina Hitomi Brad Wong and Jann Lee walked out from the bottom of the building tired and happy they won. They where talking about stuff as they kept walking down the street. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice but not a good one.

They all looked up seeing Donivan standing in front of them. "Donivan!" Tina shouted as suddenly Kasumi appeared behind him pulling out her acupuncture pins barely touching them to the skin on his neck.

"I'm not here to harm you." He told. "Then what do you want?" Jann Lee asked stepping forward. "I want you're help." He said. Kasumi shoved him away behind her as she walked back to her friends. "We are not helping you!" Hitomi told strongly.

"Wrong choice." Donivan told. Suddenly Hayate Bass and Hitomi's instructor, Gen Fu, and Leifang suddenly appeared in front of them with pure black eyes and darker skin. Suddenly a bunch of no hearts appeared around them out of the ground! "Good luck." Donivan told as he walked away.

Hitomi looked up at her possessed sensei as he suddenly jumped forward kicking for her! Hitomi jumped over him threw the air as he quickly spun around punching for her! Hitomi swiftly ducked under it!

Suddenly Hayate and Leifang jumped into the air diving down for there enemy's as Gen Fu and Bass ran around them running for there enemy's! Jann Lee quickly ducked under one of Liefang's kicks as he then punched into her stomach with the knuckles of his fists! She flew back rolling on the ground as Jann Lee ran forward for her but suddenly more no hearts appeared out of the ground jumping up for him! Jann lee suddenly punched threw one as it melted threw his hand suddenly becoming whole kicking into his stomach!

Kasumi spun into the air over Hayate's punch as she landed on his shoulders! She then spun off them snapping Hayate's head to the side!She spun to the ground as she then kicked into his stomach! Hayate flew forward face planting the ground with his busted neck! Kasumi kicked threw some no hearts as she then looked back at Hayate as he quickly jumped to his feet! He looked back at her witht eh busted bone popping out of his black neck. Suddenly they snapped back in as he gave her an evil fanged smile! Kasumi widened her eyes as suddenly a no heart jumped onto her back as she did a front flip! She kicked for Hayate but he grabbed her kick throwing her to the ground as she landed on the no heart!

On top of the building Riku Sora Kairi Donald and Goofy lay as they slowly started to awake. Sora suddenly widened his eyes as his key blade started to move as did Kairi's. "There here!" Sora told as they all slowly got to there feet! Kairi quickly looked over the edge seeing Kasumi and them all fighting the no hearts and there old enemy's. "The no hearts are down there!" Kairi shouted.

Sora threw his key blade into the air as it heeled everyone of there injury's. "Let's go!" Donald shouted as him and Goffy jumped off the edge of the building! Riku jumped after them as Kairi and Sora quickly jumped off but stayed close to the edge of the building.

Tina punched Bass in the face as nothing happened to him! Suddnely a shield punched into his stomach throwing Bass back! Tina then looked up as did the no hearts seeing everyone jump off the edge of the building! Donald then threw his staff into the air as it spun suddenly lightning struck down from it striking into a bunch of no hearts. Tina looked in aww as suddenly the no hearts disappeared into black smoke.

Tina then looked behind ducking under a punch from Bass! Suddenly all of the no hearts jumped into the running up the building! Donald and Goffy fell back to the edge off the building behind Kairi Sora and Riku. Kairi was in the verry front running down the building. She got close to them as she threw her key blade down slicing threw some! She then jumped off the wall landing on another falling paste all the rest! The no hearts stopped for a second to look back as suddenly Riku and Sora tackled threw them slicing threw every single one!

Jann Lee ducked under Leifang's kick quickly reaching onto her ankles as he jumped into the air! "Wow!" Leifang screamed as she spun threw the air suddenly smacking onto the hard black road! Jann Lee looked down at her smiling as suddenly Kasumi crashed into him! They both fell forward as Leifang riled up onto her back as she jumped up kicking her feet into both of them throwing them back! Hayate then punched his fist into Kasumi throwing her away as he then kicked into Jann Lee throwing him back to Leifang! Leifang jumped to her feet looking back at Jann Lee. Hayate ran after Kasumi.

Leifang suddenly punched her palm into his cheek throwing him to the side as he rolled onto the ground! Leifang ran up to him as she flew her feet into the air suddenly smashing it down to him! Jann Lee looked up seeing the heel come down as he quickly gripped onto it throwing it back pushing Leifang away!

Suddenly a key blade smashed into Leifang. Suddenly Kairi tackled into her throwing her down to the ground! Kairi threw her key blade into her hands pointing it to Leifang's face as suddenly the no heart was absorbed into it1 Kairi then jumped up as she faced her key blade to another no heart as suddenly the no heart shot out crashing into the other one! Leifangs eyes fazed back to her normal brown. Her skin turned back to her normal tan as she rubbed her forehead in a daze.

Jann Lee saw her become her old self as he then looked up at Kairi in surprise.Sora landed on the ground in front of Kairi as suddenly a bunch of no hearts jumped for him. Sora slashed threw each one almost effortless. When they where gone suddenly Riku jumped threw the black smoke as he jumped up slashing his key blade into Gen Fu's face throwing him back as suddenly the no heart in his body suddenly shifted out into the key blade. Riku then shot his key blade in the air as the no heart shot out into the sky!

The no heart smacked into the ground snapping into the black gas. Kairi looked around as she smacked threw a no heart as she swiped one last time accidentally smacking into Kasumi's body! Kasumi flew back! She smacked onto the ground. "Hey watch it!" Kasumi screamed. As she gripped onto her kunai smacking threw a no heart as she jumped threw the smoke diving for Kairi! Kairi looked up as she suddenly blocked Kasumi's kunai as she spun around swiping threw Hayate's face throwing him back AS Sora absorbed the no heart.

Kairi then did a back flip as she landed a few feet away kicking threw a no heart. "Girl chill!" Kairi yelled to Kasumi. "Shut up!" Kasumi shouted as she kicked threw a couple no hearts.

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Oh my god there are to many fights in this story but don't worry this one is the last onr for a while.


	5. Chapter 5 new no hearts

Ok so this is the next chapter for a long time I didn't want to finish it but I've decided to finish it. Review if u want a next chapter. And I need some help with orginazation 12 I never finished the second game. I didn't even get far enough to get to those guys.

Kairi blocked another swipe from kasumi and spun around and grabbed her arm spinning her around throwing her onto another no heart. "Look! Calm down! I'm on you're side and we are the only people that no how to kill these things."

Kasumi looked up at her and nodded. Than suddenly a no heart gripped on to Kairi's head and started thrashing it around. Kairi let go of Kasumi and started thrashing her head around. Gripping onto the no heart. Sora sliced through it staying barely inches from Kairi's face. The black smoke appeared and Kairi started to calm down. She than made her key blade again ready to fight once more.

Riku sliced for a no heart but it did a back flip dodging it. It landed and stared up at Riku as all the no hearts moved into the ground as shadows. They all moved into that one no heart. And they all formed into a giant no heart. A giant dog like Cerberus a little. It also had one thrashing head with fangs like a shark. It snarled and breathed out a black fire.

Everyone took a step back except for the 5 enemy's who stayed by the no hearts smiling. Riku breathed out pulling out his key blade ready to fight. Kairi grabbed his shoulder.

"No! You know we can't fight this thing, not now at least." Kairi told with begging eyes. "Yeah riku, we need to go!" Donald duck told.

"We'll never win if we never try." Riku told.

"People did and they died!" Sora shouted.

"Look!" Kasumi shouted.

The 5 looked up at the giant monster seeing it get onto it's hind legs. It was about to stomp down.

"Run, run now!" Sora shouted.

The 5 from kingdom hearts turned around first but Dead or alive was not far behind them. They bolted down as fast as they could down this street.

The monster stomped down its feat snapping the road in half as it kept cracking towards the 10 people. They all quickly turned into an alley right as the crack past them. They all breathed out in relief with adrenaline still rushing through there veins. Then they heard another snarl seeing another dog demon.

There eyes widened as they quickly turned to the end of the alley climbing up a latter that lead to the roof. Kasumi teleported to the top as she helped Jann Lee get up. Than everyone else and Donald was on the top of the latter but than the demon tackled his head into the side of the wall.

The building shook as Donald fell back as Kasumi and Jann Lee thrashed for his hands but where too late. Donald landed on the head quickly rolling to his feat as he pulled his staff up. Lightning burst from the cloud hitting the giant demon as Donald did an ariel off it. He landed on the street and ran as fast as he could. He than slammed his pole on the ground using some kind of magic that through him onto a roof of a building far from the other 9. He gestured them to come towards him. The other nine quickly took orders as they ran forward.

They reached the end of the building as Kairi landed very first turning around seeing the other 8 land by her side. Suddenly the dog jumped up throwing his head to the side throwing Jann Lee back onto the first roof. Kasumi breathed out in fear for him.

The dog jumped up again throwing his paw down for Jann Lee. Jann Lee rolled to the side. It missed him by inches and he rolled off his back pushing his hands on the ground pulling him to his feat. Than he did a back handspring off the edge of the building, putting his hands on the very edge kicking over his body.

He landed swiftly on the street looking up seeing the other dog as he jumped through a glass window. Right after the dog bit forward for him missing him by inches. Than that dog started thrashing his face into the building starting to take the wall apart edging closer and closer towards Jann Lee.

Jann Lee stepped back but than the other dog blew his fire out burning into that wall. It opened the wall up so he could see the other nine. Kasumi and Tina where screaming his name in fear for him.

Jann Lee looked up at them and his face showed an emotion they had never seen before. He looked scared. He looked helpless as the dogs kept thrashing into his building. "Run!" Kasumi screamed as loud as she could.

But Jann Lee just stood there. "Do it, run!" Tina screamed.

The dog on there side curled his head up about to blow more fire out. Kasumi took matter into her own hands as she made the sign with her hands teleporting next to Jann Lee. She grabbed his hand forcing him to run to the entrance of the building.

Jann Lee followed after her. The two ran as fire blew through the building thrashing towards them making them feel the deadly warmth. They both jumped up crashing through a window pulling a mannequin out with them. The fire blew out behind them as they turned quickly running forward.

Donald looked at them just sitting there staring down at a building. "Come on!" He screamed. They all looked at him as they started running that way. They jumped over another building with Brad wong rolling on his side to his feat. But he kept running.

The nine running on the roof where all breathing hard but Kasumi and Jann Lee had the worst side of running. Hitomi looked at those two as she leaped over another gap of building. Donald was on this roof but Hitomi jumped off the side of the building. She landed swiftly as Kasumi and Jann Lee ran past her pulling her along by her arm. She shouted at the 7 on the roof, and shouted. "Go keep running!"

The three ran down the street turning into a suburb. They kept running forward as they turned a quick corner pressing there backs to the wall. They heard the dogs foot steps. It got close to the corner as Jann Lee grabbed the three and pulled them into a house.

They shut the door and some lady was in the house watching tv looking up at the 3 confused. "Who are…" "Be quiet." Hitomi told. The three turned off the tv as Kasumi stepped towards the window.

She saw only the street but than a huge paw smashed down on the sidewalk. Kasumi gasped as she quickly stepped away from the window. Jann Lee grabbed the lady and told her to hide as quickly as possible. Obviously the lady asked why.

But Jann Lee didn't know how to respond he didn't know what these things where neither did kasumi or Hitomi. Than Kasumi breathed in fear, seeing the dog start to crouch his head down to sniff where they had been.

Kasumi quickly ran into the next room with Hitomi and Jann Lee following. The lady saw the head and screamed running down stairs with her arms flying in the air. The dog turned its eyes into the house seeing Jann Lee run in the next room.

The dog opened his mouth and breathed out as much fire as he could. The three reached the back as they ran down the yard with the fire inches from them. But the fire caught onto Hitomi's jacket. They turned a corner and hopped the fence into the next back yard. Hitomi jumped over it and than realized her jacket was on fire.

She did a quick scream pulling her jacket off grabbing the sleave. She whipped it onto the grass. Over and over till the fire was muffled in smoke and her jacket was a little burnt on the bottom edge. She breathed out in relief that it had finally gotten out. But the dog heard her scream and he looked straight at them.

Hitomi breathed in and started running. Kasumi and Jann lee weren't far behind them. Hitomi ran to the next fence as she jumped up smacked her shoulder into the side of the fence throwing the boards out. She quickly ran through and Kasumi teleported next to her while Jann lee wasn't too far behind them. They kept running as Hitomi kept breaking through each fence.

They got into an apartment complex as they saw a small sand box with two kids in it. The two kids where very oblivious about the giant monster. Jann lee saw them and ordered Kasumi and Hitomi to take them into the apartment complex.

They all heard a giant growl seeing the dog thrash through the house looking for them. The kids screamed but Kasumi teleported to them and put her hand over there mouths. She picked up one kid while Hitomi grabbed the little girl.

They ran to the complex so the monster couldn't see them. Kasumi looked at Jann Lee. "What are you going to do?!" She whispered.

"Lure it away." Jann lee told as he screamed as loudly as he could waving his arms. The monster turned his head to him growling vicously.

"I can't look like a wimp after that building." He told as he started running down the yard. The monster quickly ran towards him smashing his paws through every fence. And one paw slammed into the ground not to far from Kasumi and Hitomi.

The two started running up the stairs to get into any apartment they could. While Jann Lee kept running down the yard till he ran to a fence and jumped up and slammed his foot through it. He landed swiftly on one of the boards but he didn't stop running. He kicked through another fence but quickly turned to the side of the house.

The monster ran past the yard as Jann Lee snuck past him staying close to the fence. The monster looked in the yard looking for Jann Lee but Jann Lee was in the yard before it. The monster growled at nothing as it then ran past the house.

Jann Lee ran into the apartment building running up the stairs. Kasumi and Hitomi where at the door of the highest apartment. They couldn't open the door. Jann Lee stood behind them waiting for anyone in the apartment to open the door. They than heard a nearby growl of the monster.

Jann Lee quickly stepped forward and slammed the door down. And walked inside. Kasumi and Hitomi followed after him setting the kids down. Jann Lee quickly shut the door and held it shut.

The two kids ran onto the couch hugging each other cause they didn't want to die. But than the monster walked by the apartment unknowing of where they where.

That took forever like you woudn't believe ok so review if u want another chapter.


End file.
